


Good Memories and Nightmares

by PotatoButt



Category: Death Note
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, Flogging, Light Bondage, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Two-Shot, Vibrators, chapter one is pretty vanilla, chapter two will be very kinky, will add more tags for ch 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of memories of the M's relationship. Sexy memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Boys

Mello and Matt always belonged to each other. It never had any explanation or discussion, but the boys were completely wrapped up in each other. The affair started one evening at the orphanage; Matt was playing his video games and Mello was staring crudely at a book. Matt was sprawled over Mello’s lap as Mello was sitting on the bed. They never considered that weird, it was simply comfortable. The other kids thought that the M’s closeness was a bit strange, but no one dared to say anything. 

Matt started it. He sat up, slipping his goggles off his face to hang around his neck. He wet his lips and asked plainly, “Hey Mell, can I kiss you?”

Mello looked up at him, only the smallest hint of surprise on his face. “You don’t have to ask.” Matt then rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Mello’s. Mello had kissed him back, but at the time they were only thirteen, and not so well versed in the land of romance.

Over the years, their tepid relationship continued on, punctuated by more passionate kisses and make outs. There was never a discussion of feelings; neither of them needed that. When they were fourteen, the two started sleeping in Mello’s small bed, arms and legs awkwardly arranged so that they both fit on the small mattress. When they turned fifteen, they started exploring sexually, figuring out that they could do things to the other to make them just melt under their hand. 

Matt was seated between Mello’s thighs on their bed, game controller in hand as he mashed buttons to defeat the enemy. Mello’s sharp chin was resting on his shoulder, but it didn’t really bother him. The closeness filled him with a familiar warmth. Just as Matt was about to finish his current level, he felt Mello’s thin arms wrap his waist, long fingers brushing over his hips, and Mello’s cheek was almost nuzzled against his neck. Matt’s stomach instantly turned to butterflies; Mello only got affectionate like this when he was in the mood.

“Matt,” Mello said lowly, kissing him on the neck with warm lips, “let’s have sex.”  
 In one fluid movement, Matt paused the game, dropped the controller, and wrenched around to look at Mello’s face. Matt was surprised that Mello was bringing it up; a couple weeks ago when Matt suggested it, Mello had turned him down. “You want to?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Why not?” Mello gave him a pouty frown.

Matt adjusted, turning around completely and pulling Mello into his lap, “You said you weren’t sure because your first time was supposed to be with someone special or somethin’ like that.”

Mello glanced away, “Well, I decided that was a load of bullshit, and anyways… You are special.” Matt’s eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. “I want to Matty,” Mello murmured, moving in close to kiss Matt’s pale neck, warm lips meeting heated flesh. 

Damn Mello, always dragging Matt in with that pet name. “Okay,” He managed out of a dry throat, taking a brief moment to set the controller down on the floor before leaning forward to capture Mello’s familiar lips in a kiss.

Muscle memory was a fascinating thing; Matt could know exactly which button on any brand of controller was without even looking, and he knew Mello’s mouth the same way. They kissed deeper, Matt’s hands holding Mello’s jaw. In turn, Mello’s hands had already snuck under Matt’s striped shirt. He sucked Mello’s bottom lip into his mouth, enjoying the wonted whimper that came from the back of Mello’s throat.

“Matt,” Mello breathed as they parted, “lock the door.” Matt nodded, sliding Mello off of his lap and quickly moving to their bedroom door. The institution originally had no locks, but as their relationship progressed, the M’s had designed their own mechanism to keep anyone from walking in on them. 

When Matt returned to the bed, Mello moved to lay on his back, thighs spread for Matt to settle in between. Matt instantly fell into place, knees bent enough to support him, groin pushed against Mello’s, body arched over his mate’s. Matt’s hands dipped under Mello’s black shirt, relishing in the touch of the soft skin. Making an impatient noise, Mello leaned up, grabbing Matt’s face as he kissed him sloppily, tongue pushing against his lips.

Mello slid his tongue into Matt’s mouth, feeling Matt’s push back against his. Matt’s hands slid up further while they made out, fingers brushing over Mello’s nipples, making his back arch slightly into Matt’s hands. Matt pinched one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning a muffled moan from Mello. 

Leaning back, Matt left Mello’s lips to push his shirt up further, Mello cooperating to pull the garment off of him. Smiling, Matt dropped the shirt on the floor, returning to Mello’s mouth to give him a few pecks. As Matt moved to kiss his neck, Mello’s fingers reached under Matt’s shirt, stroking his fingers over Matt’s sensitive hips, earning a shiver. Matt continued to kiss down Mello’s neck, over his collarbone and down his chest, taking time to lick over Mello’s nipples, just how he knew he liked. “Matt,” Mello sighed, running his fingers through coarse locks of red hair. In lieu of a reply, Matt bit a piece of skin on Mello’s stomach, sucking on it hard to leave a mark - which was easy given that Mello was so fair-skinned.

Matt scooted back, nose even with Mello’s navel. He lapped his tongue over a hip bone, kissing teasingly sweet kisses along the edge of Mello’s jeans. With skilled and practiced hands, Matt unbuttoned those jeans, wiggling them and the underwear off Mello’s slender hips. He pulled them all the way down and off, leaving Mello completely bare. 

Looking over Mello’s figure, Matt couldn’t help but smile a bit. Mello’s pallid skin was flushed a warm pink, his neat hair somewhat disheveled. The redhead felt a sense of pride that he was the one who a- saw Mello like that, and b- made Mello look like that. 

“Hey, you get naked too.” Mello told him, yanking on a belt loop. Matt nodded, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving them in the pile with Mello’s. Once he was naked too, he scooted back, lips once again on Mello’s stomach. This time, though, he moved lower. His warm hands touched all over the blonde’s thighs, lips coming teasingly close to Mello’s length. When Matt finally touched his lips to the head of Mello’s dick, he let out a sigh. 

There were several things that Matt was exceptionally skilled at, and sucking dick was one of them, Mello decided. Matt seemed to have virtually no gag reflex, being able to accommodate all of his partner’s length in his mouth and throat. His tongue worked fantastically as he bobbed his head, being encouraged by every tremble of Mello’s body and every moan that fell from his lips. 

“Oh, fuck- Matty,” Mello whined, back arching off of the bed. Matt knew Mello was close, he always got more vocal when he did. Matt’s mouth didn’t waver, continuing on even as Mello’s hips erratically thrusted against his throat. When Mello came, Matt managed to not choke on the liquid, trying not to grimace at the taste, another practiced skill.  
 Mello’s body relaxed as Matt’s mouth left his length, both of them breathing heavily. Matt wiped his chin and leaned up to kiss his partner’s orgasm-drunk lips. Mello hazily kissed him back, hands stroking Matt’s face.

“So… Do you want me to do it, or do you want to do it?” Matt asked when Mello opened his eyes again. 

“Do you know how to?” Mello replied, leaning up on his elbows. 

Matt blushed, “Um… I know the basic idea of it.” 

Green eyes narrowed, “I’ll do it.” With a smirk, Mello flipped them over, pinning Matt to the bed. As those thin limbs held him down briefly, Matt felt a rush. This was happening. They were going to have sex. 

Mello leaned down, pressing light kisses to Matt’s chest and collar bones. His soft blonde locks almost tickled Matt’s flesh, but he restrained himself. 

Hands slid down Matt’s torso, giving his forgotten erection a few tugs. He sighed, arching his hips up. “One sec,” Mello told him, getting off of the bed and moving to his desk. He dug through a drawer, finding a small tube of petroleum jelly. He remembered finding in his research that a lubricant was essential. Matt’s eyes were full of questions as Mello returned to the bed, but he trusted him.

Mello knelt between Matt’s legs, coaxing his thighs further apart. Mello’s free hand gave his partner’s dick another stroke, taking time to palm at his sack before dipping his fingertips lower. Matt sucked in a breath as Mello’s fingers touched his hole. His fingers were a little cold as they rubbed in a small circle, getting Matt used to the feeling. After a few minutes of that, Matt had mostly relaxed, starting to enjoy the new sensation.

After another minute, Mello’s hand left, and Matt watched him smear some of the jelly onto a couple of his fingers. As one slicked finger began to rub a circle on Matt’s hole, Mello brought his dry hand back to Matt’s length, stroking it in a slow rhythm. Then, he started to push the finger in, raising the speed of his other hand to help Matt relax. 

“That’s- that’s a weird feeling,” Matt managed as Mello had one finger in, wiggling and thrusting it slightly in and out. Mello didn’t reply, only started pushing in a second finger. This brought a stronger sense of stretching to Matt, and a mild discomfort. Though with Mello’s other hand generously working his erection, it soon faded. Mello twisted his fingers and gave Matt a semi-hard thrust with them, making the boy gasp.

“You okay?” Mello asked, hands stopping.

Matt nodded rapidly, “Yeah, yeah, that was good.” Mello looked at him for a second, but nodded, starting to thrust his fingers in the same way. Matt moaned deliciously, fingers gripping the sheets under him. Mello decided to push in a third finger, just to be cautious. After a few more minutes of that, Matt seemed ready, and Mello was hard again.

“Okay,” Mello murmured, leaning up to kiss Matt’s lips. It was sloppy, but it meant something. Adjusting their positions, Mello more or less hooked Matt’s legs around his waist, and Mello held himself up with one of his arms by Matt’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“Nah, lets stop now,” Matt said, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

Mello frowned at him, “Sarcastic asshole.”

“That would be me.” Matt replied, arching up to kiss Mello’s frowning mouth. “Go ahead.” Matt murmured seriously.

Nodding, Mello used his free hand to put some of the jelly on his dick before lining it up to Matt’s hole. Slowly, Mello began to push in, meeting more resistance than he expected. Matt’s body was tense, and Mello decided to go back to stroking his length to loosen him up. Sure enough, Matt’s muscles unclenched, allowing Mello to go in further. Matt sucked in a sharp breath. “Fuck,” He whined, eyes closed tightly.

“Matt?”

“It just hurts a little. Stretching.” Matt mumbled, sighing. “It’s okay though. Don’t stop.” Mello simply nodded, inching in more until he was all the way in. He paused, giving Matt a minute to adjust, all the while still pumping his dick. 

The feeling of being inside Matt was more intense than Mello expected, much tighter and much warmer than his fingers had felt. It felt so good it was hard for him to wait. After a few more moments, he felt Matt relax ever so slightly, and he started to slowly rock his hips back and forth, creating a maddeningly slow rhythm. 

Matt found himself clinging to Mello’s shoulders, trying to focus on it feeling good rather than the mildly painful stretching. He felt Mello’s lips on his cheeks trying to soothe him. 

Mello's thrusts started to get a little faster, gaining confidence when Matt moaned instead of whimpering in pain. Mello pulled out for a moment, adding a bit more lubricant before he pushed back in. Then, his thrusts came faster and deeper, rocking Matt’s whole body every time their hips came together. Mello decided to also keep stroking Matt’s erection, focusing on it feeling as good for Matt as it did for himself.

“Mm- Mell,” Matt moaned, back arching off of the bed. His lips met sloppily with his partner’s neck and face, wanting to kiss everything. Mello grunted in response, movements becoming slightly erratic.

Feeling the familiar pressure in his groin, Mello’s hips hit faster. “Oh shit, shit- fuck, Matty,” He moaned as his orgasm rolled over him, shaking his body as he emptied into Matt. His hand pumped Matt through it, soon being met by a wetness over his knuckles and Matt’s delicious moan in his ears. Matt’s body trembled slightly as Mello’s hand quit, both of them breathing heavily.

Before either of them moved apart, Mello’s tired body relaxed on top of Matt’s, arms around each other. Their chests touched despite the mess Matt made on himself; they didn’t care. Mello’s face was nuzzled into Matt’s neck as they caught their breath. He didn’t care about showing his affection. He knew his tough exterior meant nothing to Matt.

Hesitantly, Mello started to sit up a bit, moving his hips back to pull out of Matt. As he did, his partner sighed, eyes closing. “Hold on,” Mello murmured, walking over to their laundry basket to dig out a small towel. He returned to the bed with it, wiping off Matt’s stomach before cleaning his own. He also wiped his hands and his dick, both of which were still smeared with the petroleum jelly he’d used. Once they were clean enough, the pair got under the blankets, arms and legs awkwardly pressed against each others. Matt’s face was buried in Mello’s chest, one arm draped over his waist. “Matt. You okay?” Mello said quietly, nose nestled against the crown of Matt’s head.

“Mm, yeah.” Matt replied sleepily. “It was good.” Mello could hear the smile on his lips.

“Good,” Mello closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth and comfort of being wrapped up in the boy he loved.


	2. As Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the extremely kinky chapter... 
> 
> Kinks include: minor pet play, body worship, boot worship, spanking, flogging, paddling, bondage, edging... And I think that's about it. Plus a lil aftercare!
> 
> Enjoy!

In the months after their first time, the M’s relationship had gone well, until one day, things changed. 

Mello left.

Matt had returned to their room to find it empty, staying empty until Matt finally began to worry and went to tell Roger. It was then that Matt learned of L’s death, how Mello was upset because he didn’t pick a successor. Numb, Matt returned to his bedroom. Mello was gone, just like that. Without a word.

A couple years later, Matt left Whammy’s, determined to find Mello. When he did find him, he wasn’t all that surprised. Mello had become a Mafia boss, or more badass than he already was, to further investigate the Kira case. When the two of them came together, they just stared in disbelief. Mello whipped out his gun and ordered everyone out of the room. 

The first thing Mello said to Matt was, “I’m sorry.” It was softer than anything Matt had ever heard him say, dripping with regret. Matt just nodded, stepping in and putting his arms too tight around Mello’s shoulders. He felt Mello’s arms hold his waist, and suddenly nothing else mattered. From then, the two were never apart for very long. Even when Mello’s base exploded, Matt was the one who pulled him from the wreckage and nursed him back to health. The burns were extensive, and Mello brooded over them a long time, but Matt never saw him as any less beautiful.

There was a few moments of peace in their torrid lifestyle. There was always a shabby apartment that belonged to the two of them, where they could mostly get away from life, Kira, and all the people that wanted to shoot them.

Even as grown men with a large bed, the M’s always slept tangled in each other’s limbs, as close as possible. 

“Matt,” Mello mumbled, nudging his partner’s shoulder.

“Fuck you,” Matt murmured in response, still mostly asleep. His head was on Mello’s shoulder, left arm and leg on top of Mello’s body, effectively holding him down.

Mello rolled his eyes, “I’m going to the store if you’ll ever let me get up.” Mello had already been awake for almost an hour, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Matt to wake up. Matt said nothing, simply nuzzled his head into Mello’s neck a bit. Mello sighed, “I’m going to the special store.”

At that, Matt leaned his head up, “You mean…?”

Nodding, Mello smirked, “Yes. That one.” 

Matt pouted but rolled off of Mello, “All right, all right. Would you get me some smokes too?” Mello nodded as he slid off of the bed. He dressed in his plain winter clothes, topping it off with hat and scarf, partly for disguise and partly because Mello hated winter. “I’ll be back in a bit. You know what to do.” Matt nodded several times, almost too eagerly.

Once Mello was gone, Matt got up and showered, stomach buzzing with excitement. He got out of the shower and dried off, but didn’t bother putting clothes on. He walked back to the bedroom, pulling out a plastic tub from under their bed. Inside it was a multitude of sex toys and other various items that had been adopted into their escapades. Matt picked up the leather collar and fixed it around his neck, just loose enough to stick a couple fingers under. There was a large metal loop that hung from just below his adam’s apple, and a few more smaller rings placed evenly through the rest of the collar.

Matt climbed onto the bed, pulling the box up with him. This time, he took out a bottle of lube and one of their thicker butt plugs. Matt laid on his back, dribbling some lube into his palm. He rubbed his hands together to slightly warm it up before bringing his fingers between his legs. Since they’d had sex not even 24 hours ago, Matt was still a little loose, which made fingering himself a bit easier. He was hard, but he knew he couldn’t get too excited yet, since Mello would be gone for at least an hour, but probably more.

Once Matt decided he was prepared enough, he picked up the plug, generously slathering it with lube. He exhaled, slowly pushing the object into himself, unable to stave the moan that slipped from his lips. Once it was all the way in, he adjusted the end so that it fit between his butt cheeks comfortably. After that, Matt slowly moved to the beat up, old dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer. He picked out a a pair of black lacy underwear, pulling them up and adjusting them around his half-hard length.

“Now I wait,” Matt mumbled to himself. He turned the ceiling fan off and laid on the bed, deciding to play games until Mello returned, the tub of toys sitting a foot away from him on the bed. 

Matt clocked in about two and a half hours of play time before he heard the apartment door’s lock click open. His body tensed momentarily until he heard Mello call out, “It’s me.” Matt saved his game and turned the hand-held off, setting it on a bedside table. Mello walked into the room, a full plastic bag in his hand. He looked Matt up and down, a smirk rising on his mouth. “Good boy,” He told him, reaching out to stroke Matt’s cheek. Matt graciously leaned into the touch.

“So, the safe word is ‘game over.’” Matt told him, establishing that before they got started. That was always his safe word, but he almost never had to use it. Nodding, Mello leaned in and kissed Matt once on the lips before dumping out the bag. Matt looked over the contents with wide excited eyes; there was a large diameter dildo of some sort, a paddle that had the shape of a boot print, and a bundle of black nylon rope. There was also a bottle of something, but Mello already had it in his hand.

“Be right back. You can unwrap those things.” Matt just nodded. The ‘game’ hadn’t even begun yet, but he was so turned on already that he couldn’t say no. He unwrapped the new items, tossing their packaging into the trash can. He picked up one of the body-safe cleaning wiped they had, deciding to give the dildo, which he discovered was actually a vibrator, a once over just to be safe.

Mello returned to the bedroom with a bowl in his hand. “Body oil,” He explained, sitting it on the flat surface of the dresser. Closer, Matt could see a light steam rising off of it. Mello moved closer to the bed, and Matt sensed the mood change. The game had begun, and Matt hoped to win. “Undress me.” Mello told him, sitting on the bed. 

“Yes sir,” Matt submitted instantly, moving off of the bed to kneel by Mello’s feet. Mello enjoyed the sight of a mostly naked Matt below him, small body flushed and eager to please. Matt picked up one of Mello’s booted feet, leaning over it. He thanked the fact that Mello was thoughtful enough to have bought a doormat that had cleaning bristles, otherwise it would have been unpleasant. Matt closed his eyes and dragged his tongue pathetically over the toe of the boot, relishing in the pleased scoff that came from Mello.

Matt licked the sole of the boot, and started to pull at the laces with his teeth. Once they were loose, Matt pulled the shoe off, setting it carefully to the side. Then, he took off Mello’s sock, leaning in to kiss up the arch of Mello’s foot. Then, Matt did the same to the other boot, graciously working his tongue over it before taking it off.

Standing up, Matt dipped his hands under Mello’s shirt, working his fingers up his firm chest. He smoothly pulled the shirt off of Mello’s body, kissing and touching all of the newly exposed skin. Mello stood, signaling for Matt to remove his pants. Matt’s fingers quickly and fluidly unbuttoned them, wigging them off of Mello’s hips and down his legs, avoiding Mello’s dick until he had permission. Matt squatted, easing the denim off of Mello’s ankles, halfheartedly folding the jeans and setting them to the side. Mello, of course, usually preferred to wear no underwear, so then he was nude.

Mello moved to pick up the bowl he had earlier, handing it to Matt. Upon closer inspection, Matt decided it was body oil of some sort. “Massage me.” Mello demanded simply, sitting and then lying on his back in the middle of the bed.

Matt got up, “Yes sir.” He set the bowl on the bedside table, dipping his fingers into the warm oil. Mello must have microwaved it. Matt started with Mello’s chest, slick fingers sweetly massaging tense muscles. Mello’s eyes closed as Matt’s hands worked his chest, looking so placid that Matt nearly forgot about the game. Though, when he twisted his torso to rewet his hands, he felt the butt plug put pressure against his prostate. A wave of pleasure flushed through him, but he continued the adoration of Mello’s form.

Massaging down Mello’s arms and hands, Matt was sure to take time to specially care to the scarred areas, knowing how Mello liked that. Matt moved on down Mello’s torso, being extremely careful to not trigger Mello’s ticklish spots. It was difficult for him, but Matt moved past Mello’s hips and now semi-hard dick, massaging down his slender legs.

Mello’s feet were slightly calloused from his near-constant boot wear, but that didn’t stop Matt from rubbing his fingertips against all of the sensitive spots. 

Then, Mello rolled onto his back. Matt decided to get a little brave, straddling Mello’s waist to get a better position to massage. Mello made a huffy sound, but said nothing as Matt’s fingers began to work his knotted shoulders. As he worked, Matt wondered if Mello could feel the end of the butt plug through the underwear, or how hard Matt was. As Matt worked down Mello’s back, he progressively scooted back. 

When he fingertips reached Mello’s lower back, he couldn’t help but let himself gaze over Mello’s ass. Surely he couldn’t leave that untouched. Matt reasoned with himself as he rubbed his palms over the supple curve, giving a slight grab as he massaged. In response, Mello flexed one cheek, but said nothing. Reluctantly, Matt continued down Mello’s legs, once again rubbing his feet.

“Satisfied?” Matt asked, kneeling at Mello’s side. 

“For now,” Mello replied, sitting up. He stretched a little before he started. He picked up the bundle of rope, “Face on the bed, arms behind you.” Mello barked, and instantly Matt obliged, face nestled in the blanket that smelled almost more like Mello than Mello did. His ass stuck out humiliatingly, but that just served to make him more excited. He watched out of his peripherals as Mello had some scissors and began to work. 

Mello’s rough hands took hold of one of Matt’s arms, fixing the rope around his wrist. Somehow, Mello also began to work on Matt’s other arm, ending up with a two column weave that had both of Matt’s forearms bound together entirely. His hands were stuck facing palms together, resting on his lower back. They hadn’t really done this before, and it made Matt feel new intense waves of this twisted arousal that he had when they played like this.

Matt heard Mello chuckle lowly, then felt his hand gently caress his ass. Almost begging, Matt wiggled into the touch, wanting more. He’d been so hard for so long; he was dying for something, anything. “Oh Matty, you’re so cute.” Mello teased, slapping his hand hard across Matt’s rear. He gasped, body twitching from the sudden shock of it. Though, when the next spank came, Matt moaned, burying his face into the blanket. Mello’s hand was tough and unrelenting, but never more than Matt could handle. After a few more swats with his hand, Mello switched to the flogger they had already owned, moving to stand beside Matt rather than sitting on the bed.

Pushing Matt’s thighs apart, Mello had more access to the tender parts of Matt’s ass. Luckily, the panties Matt wore were the kind that only just barely cover the cheeks, mostly converging in the crack like a thong would. Mello gave him a light caress on one warm cheek before swinging the flogger down across both sides of his ass. Matt gasped and then moaned, back arching lower, begging for more.

“Harder, please,” Matt whined pathetically after another swing. Mello decided to indulge his pet, cracking the flog tails over Matt’s flushed ass harder than before. Each time Mello struck him with it, new pink welts bloomed on Matt’s butt, some lines becoming red, blood threatening to surface.

Mello set down the flogger, reaching for the new paddle. It was a wood handle, with the rubber shape and texture of a boot on the hitting side. With his free hand, Mello gently touched Matt’s sore ass for encouragement; a reward for being a good boy. “Do you want to use the new toy Matty?” Mello almost cooed, tapping the paddle against Matt’s ass so he could feel it.

“Yes, yes, yes, please sir,” Matt begged, wiggling his butt for added effect. 

Smirking, Mello gave a test swing, not too hard yet. Matt moaned, his bound hands clenching into fists. The boot treads against Matt’s ass gave a whole new world of horrible, arousing feelings to him. This was exactly what he wanted. Even through the pain, Matt was still completely hard, cock begging to be touched. Another swing with the paddle had Matt gasping as his body jolted.

Mello paused, “You know, let’s put that mouth of yours to work.” He spoke lowly, his free hand grabbing a fist of Matt’s thick auburn hair. He sucked in a pained breath, but let Mello. Mello brought one knee onto the bed to get closer, yanking Matt’s head to his groin. “Suck it,” He demanded simply. Matt opened his mouth, allowing Mello to guide his head by his hair, since he couldn’t support his head on his own.

Matt’s warm mouth encircled Mello’s cock, tongue licking around the underside. Mello pulled Matt’s head closer, pushing himself into his throat. Like always, Matt had little trouble accommodating the length. Mello rolled his hips back, thrusting them back forward as Matt gave him a mild suck. “Good boy,” Mello cooed, continuing to thrust as he reached over to swat the almost forgotten paddle against Matt’s ass. Matt moaned, though the sound was mostly muffled.  
 It was all just too good, Matt thought. Mello’s fist in his hair, Mello’s cock down his throat, Mello’s paddle abusing his ass: it was all perfect. Matt didn’t even mind the drool that began to dribble out of his lips as Mello’s thrusts began to come more rapidly. Mello kept spanking him with the boot paddle, too, which hurt in the most exhilarating way. Matt hoped that it would bruise with the shape of the treads. 

Matt’s eyes watered as Mello’s dick started to hit the back of his throat with more force, almost choking him. “Fuck,” Mello groaned, forgetting the paddle for a moment as he felt his first orgasm coming. “You’re such a good fucking pet, Matty,” He muttered, and Matt moaned in gratitude. A few moments later, Mello’s fist jerked on Matt’s hair as his thrusts became erratic and unrestrained. Matt took the minor pain, being rewarded with Mello’s thick load emptying into his mouth. Before he could swallow, Mello was still thrusting, forcing some of the cum to dribble down Matt’s chin. 

Finally, Mello pulled his cock out, enjoying the wrecked look of Matt’s face, flushed, wet with tears, cum, and spit. The tears were just from his eyes watering so much, Mello knew, but it was still invigorating. Matt’s breaths were heavy for a minute as he enjoyed the freedom in his throat. Mello set his head back down on the bed, taking a moment to ruffle his hair. Mello was always good with the positive reenforcement. 

“Okay Matty…” Mello murmured, putting down the paddle and reaching for the new vibrator and the bottle of lube. “You wanna give this a try?” He waved the toy at him.  
 Matt’s eyes widened slightly, nodding the best he could against the bed, “Yes, yes, please.” He begged. Matt always begged; he’d gotten over being embarrassed by it. Now the humiliation felt good. More than that, he also knew Mello loved it. With a smirk, Mello moved to kneel on the bed behind Matt, giving him perfect access to his ass. Matt’s butt was sore and throbbing, littered with dark red lines from the flogger and deeper purple spots blooming from the paddle. Mello was almost disappointed to see that he didn’t break skin. 

Mello pulled down Matt’s panties, leaving them around his knees, which were still bent, keeping his ass in the air. He gently rubbed his palms over Matt’s cheeks for a moment, feeling the warmth of the abused skin under him. Then, Mello slowly pulled out the butt plug, setting it to the side to be washed later on. Mello put some lube on his fingers, briefly putting them in Matt’s hole to make things slipperier. After that, Mello poured lube all over the vibrator, lining it up with Matt’s hole.

“Oh, oh fuck,” Matt gasped as Mello began to push it in. It was thicker than anything Matt had ever put in his ass, but the stretching felt good. Mello gave him a few thrusts with it before he turned it on the lowest vibration setting. With his other hand, Mello reached around, wrapping his fingers around Matt’s desperate, neglected length. Just at that first touch Matt’s legs trembled. Smirking, Mello’s hands moved quickly, stroking Matt and fucking him with the vibrator at a fast pace. Matt melted, moaning into the bed, back arched deeply. 

Just as he was about to cum, Mello’s hands left, pulling the vibrator out as well. Matt whimpered, realizing exactly what Mello was about to do to him. Almost a minute passed before Mello’s hands returned, working Matt up to the brink of orgasm before stopping completely, scoffing amusedly at the way Matt writhed and cried. Mello did it three more times before Matt began to beg more desperately. His whole body shook after the sixth time, body trying to twist. “You want to cum, Matty?” Mello teased.

“Fuck, please, please, please- ah,” Matt begged, gasping as Mello’s hands came back, vibrator pushing in with ease. “Yes please, let me cum, please please please,” Matt kept whining as Mello’s hands moved tauntingly slow. “Pleeease, please,” He sighed, toes curling.

Mello hummed, “All right. You’ve earned it for being such a good boy.” Matt moaned in relief as Mello’s hands returned to their fast pace. Matt moaned loudly, trembling. He felt the pressure build in his groin again, praying that Mello wouldn’t edge him again. He didn’t, and Matt was allowed to pour over the edge, crying out as his whole body convulsed. His cum shot out in a couple spurts over Mello’s knuckles, dripping onto the bed below him.

Matt’s whole body felt like air and mush at the same time. His breaths came out deeply, mind completely blank. “Ooooh, fuck.” He murmured, coming back to himself. He heard Mello rummaging through the tub again, followed by the sound of the box of condoms being shaken.

Mello always used condoms after they were reunited. He’d had a couple of partners in the time between, and even though he never had any outward symptoms of anything, he didn’t want to risk it that far. Oral was okay, but he decided to play it safe with Matt’s ass.

Lying face down on the bed without his arms to support himself made it difficult for Matt to watch Mello roll the condom onto his flushed length, slicking it up with some more lube. Matt’s ass throbbed, but at the same time it felt good. He really wanted to look at the damage, but he knew he’d better wait. He felt Mello’s hands on his hips, moving him slightly. Then, Matt felt Mello’s dick rubbing against his hole, like it was a visitor knocking on the door. Matt nodded against the sheets, bracing himself as Mello thrusted in fast and hard with ease.

Fingers gripped Matt’s sides tightly, just above his hips, using that hold as leverage for faster, harder, and deeper thrusts. Matt moaned pathetically as Mello’s dick brushed his prostate the first time, legs wobbling as they tried to hold his body steady. Mello’s hands held him tight enough to bruise as he fucked Matt, using his arms to move Matt and his hips to trust in. 

The intensity almost hurt, but Matt was in bliss. Mello’s sporadic groans weren’t as frequent as Matt’s moans, but it didn’t matter. With a quick movement, Mello pulled out and knocked Matt onto his side. He yelped in surprise, but soon forgot it as Mello spread his legs and pushed in again. Mello held onto one of Matt’s legs by his chest, the other splayed out opposite against the bed. Matt liked this better; he could see Mello without straining too much. Which was nice, since Mello was ridiculously sexy. 

Mello fucked Matt hard, pounding into him over and over, enjoying every little sound that poured from Matt’s lips. Mello slapped Matt’s butt, causing Matt to almost convulse at the feeling. Mello could feel himself becoming sticky and sweaty, but he wasn’t about to slow down. He wasn’t usually a slow fucker. It was hard and fast most times.

They kept of for minutes, and finally Mello began to feel the orgasm creeping up. “Fuck, Matty- I’m gonna cum,” He grunted, hips rutting a bit more instinctively. 

“Mell, Mell, ah- please cum in me,” Matt whined.

Mello’s thrusts faltered for a second, “You know why I don’t.”

“Please, just this one time?” Matt begged, looking up at Mello, hoping to give him the most wrecked look he could manage. “Please please, sir, please,” He moaned, fists clenching behind him.

“Just this time,” Mello mumbled, pulling out and peeling the condom off as fast as possible before sliding back in. The new sensations rushed in, leaving both him and Matt breathless for a moment. Then, his hips jerked forward, returning to the previous pace. “Fuck,” He grunted, feeling his orgasm coming on faster than before. Even Matt felt like he was going to cum, despite the fact that Mello hadn’t even touched his length. “Oh fuck, Matty,” Mello groaned, feeling his body twitch. He moved his hips harder as he came, hitting them against Matt’s groin over and over as he emptied into his hole.

Matt could feel it all, putting him over the edge. As Mello was finishing, he wrapped his hand around Matt’s length, giving him several uneven tugs, enough for him to cum. Matt moaned loudly, back arching as he did, sighing as Mello’s hand left him. He felt numb as Mello brought his leg down, as Mello pulled out. As he did, Mello watched as some cum dribbled out, pulsing a wave of arousal through him. That was hot. Even so, Mello was spent, and he had a sub to take care of. 

Moving slowly, Mello got up, tossing everything back into the tub and setting it on the floor to be cleaned up later. He got the pair of safety scissors and carefully cut Matt’s arms free of the binding, tossing that all to the side too. When his hands were free, Mello rubbed Matt’s forearms where the rope had left faint marks; Matt hummed in approval. Mello also took a moment to gently rub Matt’s butt, the marks turning a purplish green then. He rolled Matt onto his back, wiping his face and body with a towel.

Mello carefully unhooked the collar around Matt’s neck. “Game over,” Matt murmured amusedly, running his fingers through Mello’s slightly sweaty hair. Mello rolled his eyes, laying down beside Matt, pulling his body close. Mello kissed Matt’s cheeks, nose, and lips over and over, hands stroking Matt’s lower back. 

“You okay?” Mello asked softly, a smile on his lips as Matt nuzzled into his neck.

“Never better.” Matt replied. “I’m gonna nap a ‘lil.” His thin arm wrapped around Mello’s waist, the other squished between their two chests. Mello simply nodded, kissing the top of Matt’s head. Another thing Matt liked so much about their kink play was how affectionate Mello was afterward, showing a rare side of himself, the side saved just for Matt. “Love you, motherfucker.” Matt murmured, voice thick with drowsiness. 

“Yeah, love you too asshole.” Mello answered, letting his eyes slip shut as well.


End file.
